Le photomaton
by dj3ssii3
Summary: Two-shot. 1) Quand Tilly croise Margot devant un photomaton, c'est une occasion à ne pas rater pour s'amuser. 2) Margot retrouve un vieil appareil photo à polaroid et le prend lors du pique-nique qu'elle a organisé pour Tilly. MadArcher.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est la one-shot sur le photomaton. La seconde one-shot (qui est une sorte de suite) sera publiée dans quelques jours.

* * *

Margot sortit du photomaton et rangea ses photos d'identité dans son sac. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus l'intention de voyager avant un bon moment, elle préférait renouveler son passeport qui arrivait à sa date limite de validité.

\- Hey Targo ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle.

Tilly avait encore une heure avant de voir Margot. Le Détective Rodgers ayant beaucoup de travail en ce moment, elle s'était proposée pour faire quelques courses à l'épicerie. Et c'est après être passé par la caisse et avoir payé ses achats qu'elle vit Margot sortir du photomaton.

\- Salut Tilly ! Lui répondit chaleureusement la jeune barmaid, les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau.

\- Alors tu as fait des photos ? Demanda-t-elle bien que ce soit évident.

\- Oui, c'est pour pouvoir renouveler mon passeport.

\- Ah… S'exclama-t-elle, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu. Tu comptes aller quelque part bientôt ? S'inquiéta Tilly, déposant ses deux sacs de courses à ses pieds.

Elle espérait que Margot n'avait prévu aucun voyage. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule à Hypérion Heights et encore moins être loin de la jeune femme à laquelle elle s'était profondément attachée.

\- Eh bien, à part au mariage de ma mère dans cinq semaines, je ne pense pas revoyager de sitôt, lui répondit-elle pour la rassurer. J'aime bien être à jour dans mes papiers, c'est tout.

 _Et je préfère largement rester en ville pour passer plus de temps avec toi,_ pensa-t-elle _._

\- Ah, d'accord, c'est bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Enfin… je veux dire que c'est dommage que tu ne voyages plus, tes récites de voyages donnent vraiment envie de tenter l'aventure mais c'est cool que tu restes en ville ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier en rougissant.

Un ange passa.

\- Je me disais… enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu, bien sûr… qu'on pourrait sortir dès maintenant, plutôt que de se retrouver dans une heure ? Proposa Margot, en resserrant son manteau devant elle.

\- J'adorerais, dit Tilly, son sourire grandissant. Mais ça te dérangerait pas qu'on passe à l'appartement du Détective Rogers pour y déposer mes courses d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle le désignant les sacs.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Et donne-moi l'un des sacs, ça sera moins lourd pour toi, proposa-t-elle en tendant la main.

\- C'est gentil, la remercia la blonde avec son habituel sourire mignon.

Mais avant de sortir de l'épicerie, Margot se tourna vers le photomaton, l'air pensif.

\- Attend une minute, retient-elle Tilly. Et si on faisait des photos d'abord ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Fut ravie Tilly.

Elles entrèrent dans l'espace exigu de l'appareil, laissant les sacs de courses à leurs pieds, mais Margot avait quelque peu oublié qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul siège. La seule solution s'imposa rapidement à elles.

\- Bon… c'est moi la plus petite d'entre nous, dit Tilly. Installe-toi et je m'assiérai sur tes genoux.

Elles s'exécutèrent un peu gênées mais secrètement ravies de la situation. Une fois installées, Margot se vit ''obligée'' de tenir la taille de Tilly, ne pouvant tout simplement pas rester les bras ballants. Et puis, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour tenir la jeune femme dans ses bras. Tilly ne réagit pas -du moins elle ne retira pas ses bras- à son initiative et s'occupa de sélectionner le type de photos qu'elles voulaient faire.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier ? Demanda Tilly en se retournant.

\- Pour la première, je propose notre plus beau sourire, dit Margot.

Elle appuya sur le bouton enclenchant le compte à rebours, et elles posèrent avec un grand sourire.

\- Le classique « fais ta plus belle grimace » pour la deuxième ? Suggéra Tilly.

Tilly appuya sur le bouton déclencheur après que Margot ait opiné, le compte à rebours se lança puis la photo fut prise, accompagnée du flash.

\- En troisième, un air super sérieux, un air méchant ou la moustache de cheveux ? Proposa Margot.

\- La moustache ! Mais avec les cheveux de l'autre ! S'exclama Tilly.

Celle-ci du se pencher et rapprocher sa tête de celle de Margot car ses cheveux n'était pas très long. Puis elle mit son bras sur les épaules la jeune West pour être à l'aise. Ensuite, elles prirent chacune une mèche de cheveux de l'autre qu'elles placèrent sous leur nez, ouvrirent grand les yeux et prirent la photo.

\- Bon, c'est déjà la dernière, dit Margot en regardant Tilly. Tu veux qu'on fasse l'air sérieux, l'air méchant ou autre chose ?

Tilly réfléchit, ses yeux parcourant l'intérieur de la cabine. Les plaques de métal avaient été tagguées de nombreux dessins et inscriptions. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autocollants de logos et de cœurs contenant des initiales. Cela lui donna une idée folle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Elle regarda Margot avec un petit sourire et lui dit :

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée.

\- Attend ! S'affola Margot alors que Tilly enclenchait le compte à rebours. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ca ! Se décida-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Et Tilly approcha le visage de Margot à elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune West, d'abord surprise, répondit finalement une seconde plus tard au baiser et mit sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser.

Tilly n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait enfin eu le courage d'embrasser la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné depuis des semaines. Les lèvres de Margot étaient si fines et si douces.

Puis, son cerveau réclamant de l'oxygène, elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la barmaid pour mettre fin au baiser, reprenant son souffle et la regardant dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

Margot baissa les yeux en souriant, les doigts touchant ses lèvres, puis regarda Tilly.

\- C'était soudain, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, inattendu mais longtemps espéré.

\- Ca nous fera une belle photo souvenir, répondit la blonde en souriant.

Margot tourna la tête vers l'écran qui leur souhaita une bonne journée et leur rappela de ne pas oublier de prendre leurs photos dans le bac. Elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu l'appareil prendre la dernière photo.

\- Mais il n'y en a qu'une, fit remarquer Margot. Qui de nous deux va la garder ?

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, répondit Tilly, de la malice dans les yeux. J'ai encore de la monnaie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** j'avais prévu à la base que ce soit Tilly qui demande à Margot si elle avait encore de la monnaie. Mais je me suis rappelée que je lui avais fait faire des courses juste avant (comme c'est pratique) ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** une semaine sépare le jour du photomaton et le jour du pique-nique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Margot termina son service en lavant le comptoir avant de recevoir l'accord de Roni pour partir un quart d'heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Tilly lui avait proposé qu'elles se voient au parc lors de leur pause déjeuner aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait dit de ne rien apporter car elle avait préparé un pique-nique pour elles deux. Elle prit sa besace sous le bar, enfila sa veste puis sortit.

Arrivée à l'entrée du parc, elle pouvait apercevoir sa nouvellement petite amie, portant un pantalon marron, un pull blanc et son habituel manteau vert, près de la fontaine. Elle marchait, se penchait pour ramasser quelque chose et le mettre dans sa poche puis recommençait quelques secondes plus tard. Margot rejeta sa tresse dans son dos et enleva sa veste : il faisait étonnamment chaud aujourd'hui.

\- Hé ! Tilly !

La jeune femme se releva à l'entente de son nom, lui adressa un grand sourire et une vague de la main.

\- Targo ! Je suis contente de te voir ! S'exclama-t-elle en marchant vers elle.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Margot en la prenant dans ses bras. Puis elle l'embrassa avant de reculer et de prendre sa main. Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je ramassais des cailloux, dit Tilly sans donner d'explications supplémentaires. Allez viens !

Elle la tira par la main et l'amena plus loin dans le parc. Elle la fit marcher sur une grande étendue d'herbe, illuminée par les rayons du soleil, et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande couverture rayée de bandes bleues et blanches. A son centre, un panier fermé les attendait.

Tilly disposa les cailloux qu'elle ramassait plus tôt en quatre petits tas sur la couverture. En effet, malgré la chaleur, une petite brise -assez agréable, il fallait le dire- relevait les coins de la couverture et faisait virevolter leurs cheveux.

\- Milady, chantonna Tilly en invitant Margot à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

\- Merci très chère, répondit la barmaid en entrant dans son jeu, tout sourire. Alors que nous a préparé notre chef étoilé ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à sa petite amie.

\- Le chef n'a choisi que des éléments de qualités, continua Tilly en prenant une voix pompeuse. Nous avons dans ce magnifique panier en osier véritable, un pain de la meilleure farine du comté, avec du beurre provenant des vaches les plus jolies de l'Etat, un pot de marmelade d'oranges fraichement cueillies à l'aube par nos serviteurs, du poulet élevé en liberté dans la ferme voisine et une salade chichement saucée, provenant du jardin de la Reine de Cœur. En rafraichissement, le chef a judicieusement choisi une limonade citronnée tout droit sortie du réfrigérateur et, pour dessert, une mousse au chocolat, faite à partir de chocolat Baker, le meilleur du royaume.

Margot applaudi Tilly avec un air faussement pompeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Pour l'occasion, Margot sortit sa dernière trouvaille de son sac : un appareil photo polaroid. En fouillant dans les vieilles affaires de sa mère à la recherche d'un vieil album photo que cette dernière lui avait demandé d'amener pour son mariage, elle était tombée dessus et il lui restait de quoi tirer une dizaine de photos. Elle en avait déjà prise une avec Roni au bar pour voir s'il fonctionnait encore -ce qui était le cas- et elle comptait bien en prendre quelques-unes avec Tilly, quitte à toutes les tirer aujourd'hui.

\- Oh ! C'est un appareil photo instantané ? S'enquerra Tilly.

\- Oui, répondit Margot. Il devait appartenir à ma mère. Je me suis dit que ce serait sympas de prendre des photos avec aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne idée ! Faisons-en une maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant juste à côté de sa petite amie.

Elles s'appuyèrent sur leurs mains, penchèrent la tête en arrière et Margot prit une photo d'elle en levant l'appareil au-dessus de leur tête.

 _ **Clic !**_

Margot enleva la photo de l'appareil et la secoua pour que l'image apparaisse. Tilly approcha sa tête pour voir le résultat par-dessus son épaule : on voyait leur têtes, collées l'une à l'autre, avec la couverture en fond.

\- Ah mais c'est qu'on est belles dessus ! Réagit la blonde. Bon, moi j'ai faim, dit Tilly en allant s'agenouiller devant le panier.

Elle en tira le pain, le beurre, la marmelade et une boite noire. Ensuite, elle sortit deux couteaux, deux fourchettes et donna un gobelet à Margot avant d'en déposer un devant elle.

\- Un peu de limonade ? Demanda Tilly en sortant la bouteille contenant le liquide en question.

La barmaid acquiesça et se fit servir. Tilly remplit ensuite son verre et en but une gorgée. Puis elle sortit deux assiettes et une boite transparente contenant la salade. Margot ouvrit la boite noire, et y découvrit des morceaux de poulet. Elle prit une assiette, y mit de la salade, du poulet et une tranche de pain qu'elle beurra. Se faisant, elle demanda à Tilly si elle voulait du beurre dans son sandwich à la marmelade d'orange.

\- Oh, non, juste de la marmelade, merci ! La remercia-t-elle avec un grand sourire en préparant sa propre assiette.

Ensuite, alors qu'elles se mirent à manger après s'être souhaité un bon appétit, Margot observa Tilly manger son sandwich. Personnellement, elle n'aimait pas trop la marmelade d'orange, préférant la confiture de fraise, de fruits rouges ou de rhubarbe. Mais la jeune femme qui était désormais sa petite amie semblait l'adorer, son expression de ravissement étant une preuve de ce fait. Margot pris son appareil et prit Tilly en photo, son sandwich entre les mains, les yeux fermés, le sourire grand et de la marmelade sur la joue.

 _ **Clic !**_

Elle tira la photo et la secoua, sous le regard curieux de Tilly. Elle regarda le contenu du panier et trouva des serviettes en papier. Elle en prit une pour elle et une autre dont elle se servit pour enlever la marmelade sur la joue de la blonde. Puis elle posa la photo devant Tilly, déposa l'appareil sur la couverture et se remit à manger.

Tilly prit la photo pour la regarder et la trouva assez à en juger son expression. Elle prit l'appareil photo et le mit à côté d'elle, attendant l'occasion idéale pour prendre Margot en photo.

* * *

Sept autres photos furent prises durant ce pique-nique, autant par Tilly que par Margot.

Sur la troisième photo, on pouvait voir Margot boire son verre de limonade, avec un sourire en coin. Et sur la quatrième, on pouvait voir Margot, les yeux exhorbités, recracher le contenu du dit verre, suite à une blague racontée par Tilly (bien que ce dernier fait ne soit pas visible sur la photo).

Sur la cinquième photo, cette-fois prise par Margot, on voyait Tilly rire aux éclats. Et quand c'était le cas, ses yeux fermés étaient à peine visible tant elle ouvrait grand la bouche quand elle riait. Sa chevelure folle, soumise au gré du vent, virevoltait dans tous les sens.

La sixième photo montrait une Margot blasée d'être prise en photo alors qu'elle ne faisait que manger son dessert. Elle levait les yeux au ciel mais son sourire trahissait son amusement. La septième, prise par cette dernière, montrait Tilly, du chocolat plein la bouche, et, dans sa main, son pot de mousse vide, raclé à la cuillère et aussi propre que s'il avait été lavé (probablement avait-il été avidement léché par une Tilly gourmande pour ne pas en laisser une seule goutte).

\- Hé Tilly, tiens, dit Margot en lui tendant l'appareil après qu'elles aient tout rangé dans le panier. Prends-nous en photo !

La jeune West se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa la joue.

 _ **Clic !**_

Tilly tourna sa tête vers Margot qui tirait la photo et la secoua.

 _ **Clic !**_

Margot tira la nouvelle photo, la première toujours en main, et les secoua toutes les deux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa petite amie.

 _ **Clic !**_

* * *

Sur la dixième -onzième si on comptait la photo de Margot et Roni- et dernière photo -car l'appareil ne pouvait plus en tirer, on pouvait voir deux jeunes femmes -l'une à la chevelure blonde et indisciplinée, l'autre aux cheveux châtains attachés en une tresse et portant des lunettes rondes- les yeux fermés et s'embrassant, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
